


A weird course of events

by EnergonGiraffes



Category: Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-20 19:47:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9510218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnergonGiraffes/pseuds/EnergonGiraffes
Summary: sooo lucas is a bad ass but what if its only from behind locked doors, walls, and computer screens. what if he doesnt know what to do when i front of the person he should be killing. and what the fuck is this feeling.not an ic lucas. Prob not a ic Ethan.porny bits in the next chapter.





	1. Chapter 1

He felt so done. Like he had before, when he had finally, after a year of denying, excepted Mia was dead. Emptiness and self hatred had reared its head within him again. He tried to push it away and just stay alive. Hed done that for a long time. It felt like a long time. He pushed it down fighting every member of the family. 

At first he had the hope of seeing Mia again, but the more he went on the more that though warped and changed. She had tried to kill him, she'd hurt him, shed terrified him. And he knew that wasn't her. It was something else. But after feeling like she was dead for so long...he guessed feelings had been severed and he had become so detached from the thought of her that those things she had done just broke them completely.

He had tried to keep feeling. Any feeling, as he marched into the trapped up place where Lucas resided. His body, his mind wanted to die but something kept him going. 

Ethan let out a long sigh as he watched the man his age walk away from the door that had closed behind him. He'd seen the tape. Honestly he could just burn the place and hope he passed out from smoke inhalation first. He slumped on the wall, tired and wanting to take a break before doing what the birthday tape he had found had showed him to do, rattling of the word loser in his head so he could get what he needed without getting a quill in his stomach or burning alive. His thoughts of how bad it would be to burn alive were cut short buy the sound of Lucas’ voice telling him to move and ‘have some fun’.

“Alright, alright man shh. Just need to breath..” he trailed off, exhausted. He heard a mumble from the man on the loudspeaker in reply. He pushed himself off the wall and looked around. It was the same room from the tape, sans the monitors on the wall with a creepy clown picture. He hoped he didn't need to know about that. He took the candle from out of the mannequin clowns hand, grimacing at it, before walking over to the nearby stove and lighting it. 

Ethan made his way back to the door, burning the rope and making his way into the balloon room his mind running the questions of how Lucas got his hands on this many damn balloons in the first place. His lips curved slightly into a small smile before quickly falling back down as he clicked the word ‘Loser’ into the lock on the door. He garbed the valve and made his way back out, stumbling over balloons with his candle in hand. 

He had to admit, if only to himself, this kid was clever. It took a lot of knowledge to know how to engineer a place like this. He had seen his room before, knew how smart Lucas actually had to be, not to mention determined. He wondered where that had gone wrong. He shook the thoughts from his head, knowing he could have gone far with these type of inventions. 

He stuck the valve on, turned it, and hummed along with the birthday song as he stuck the candle in the cake, backing up a bit knowing everything Lucas made seemed to explode.

“You where SA-POSED ta die!” a voice echoed around the room. Ethan's eyes fell onto the hole in the wall in front of him and cocked his head. “How did ya figure that out?!” Lucas shouted again, now Ethan was sure that he was defiantly behind that wall. Before he could walk over something fell at his feet on the floor causing his eyes to go wide. A bomb that looked straight out of a cartoon; the timer counting down. He grabbed the bomb not knowing how else to get through the wall he ran over, taring of a bordered up plank. 

“Lucas move!” he shouted, not quite sure why he was now warning the punk. He tossed the bomb into the room and ran out of the way. Lucas was still yelling from behind the wall about how it wasn't fair and he was supposed to die. He heard the explosion, could smell the fire as he ran back into the room, now the yelling was replaced with a yelp of pain as he ran into the small room, the fire already dying down. 

Lucas was sat on the floor and at first Ethan cocked his head, unsure why he hadn't moved out of the way. Ethan frowned seeing the blood pooling and the metal pipe jammed into Lucas’ chest and leg, pinning him to the floor. He could see Lucas’ body trying to repair itself but he wasn't able to pull the metal out of himself.

Thinking quickly Ethan stepped on the inventors hand, stopping him from trying anymore. 

“Get the fuck off me.” the kid growled. 

“Dont want you trying to kill me.” Ethan breathed out as Lucas struggled under his foot. 

“I wont now! Get off me, Ethan!” 

“How do I even know that? You just tried to blow me up like 10 times, Lucas!” Ethan spat back, not really knowing where to go from here. there was a door he could run too, Mia and Zoe on the computer screen. But he couldn't bring himself to care. He sighed, beat, his foot slipping off the mans hand as he slumped to the floor again. He watched as Lucas started to struggle to get the metal out of him again but it really looked like he couldn't. 

He had never been this close to Lucas before. He'd never noticed how much like a normal guy he looked like. Just a bit more...Tired? depressed? done just like Ethan was. Bloodshot tired eyes, bags under them dark and red. His hands where so beat up. There was blood stains on his jeans. His lips where so chapped and broken like he had a nervous habit of biting the skin off. He watched as Lucas’ hands fall limp next to him and Ethan was sitting forward on his knees and pulling the metal out of his body.

It was not a sound his ears enjoyed, pulling something out of a body was a horrific sound, crunching of bone, suction, the sound of displaced meat, Lucas coughing and not making nice sounds.. He pulled hard on the pip in the mans chest finally pulling it out and watching the wound heal. Lucas was looking at him with disbelieving eyes, asking soft “what the fuck are ya doings” and “Ethan you're fucking crazys” as he pulled the second pipe out of the other mans leg, slumping back down on the floor.

Honestly hed expected one of two things to happen. Either Lucas to get up and run as soon as the metal was displaced from his body or to try to kill Ethan again. Neither happened.

Instead he watched Lucas as he locked eyes with him. And just stayed there. 

“And why the fuck would ya do that Ethan? I could kill ya.” Lucas said, not at all looking like he was going to move to kill him. 

“Couldn't just watch you struggle like that…you okay” 

“Why are you asking me that?! I just tried to kill you!” Lucas said through gritted teeth. He looked more confused then mad though and for some odd reason for once in the whole time hed been here, Ethan didn't feel afraid.

He was ninety perfect sure now that Lucas was what he would have called an internet troll. Completely okay with hurting people when he was behind a screen, a wall, in power. But face to face, Ethan wouldn't say he was harmless, just that he wasn't used to being face to face while he killed someone. 

“What the fuck are you smiling at Ethan.” Lucas said. He looked so confused and nervous. The smile left Ethan's lips and he coughed.

“Nothing, just thinking about how that escape the room thing was actually really interesting. Like if it was a bit less murder-y I bet you could do something with that. I used to play escape the room games when i was younger. Reminded me of that.” Ethan rambled, his had lolling back against the wood behind him. Lucas shuffled and Ethan almost thought he was getting up to leave him there. But when he looked back up it seemed the boy was just rearranging himself.

“You're fucking insane Ethan.” he mumbled. 

“Yeah.” Ethan replied softly.

“No ones ever even cared ‘bout me like that you know” the voice was so low so mumbled that Ethan thought he hadn't heard him and it took him a few seconds of repeating the words in his head a few times before he figured it out, and then Ethan looked up at Lucas who was picking at a bit of skin on his thumbnail.

He didn't really know what to say to that. There was a pang of feeling behind his heart. He knew he shouldn't care about someone like Lucas and he wasn't a great person, this could all be a trap. He was smart enough to do that. His mind was racing, searching Lucas for a tell that he was lying or scheming but all he saw was a nervous and confused kid. He thought about the baseball memorabilia and trophies for engineering. Where did he change. When wasn't he getting what he needed. What had caused him to not have friends. Had he already just been a dick, a bully or had he been bullied so much that he had become the bully. Because he wanted some sort of power. And that facade was falling apart more then the house he lived in. 

“Im not sure...what to say” his mouth was moving though his brain had gone into shut down mode from overuse. He sat forward a bit, noticing how Lucas pulled away he stooped, sitting up on his knees. “I think everyone needs someone to care about them though, even if they made mistakes.”

Lucas scowled his nose wrinkling, but he looked up at Ethan. “Not me. I don't get that. I never got that.”

Ethan was again seeing Lucas. Actually noticing him instead of just being to afraid. He wasn't a horrible looking man, his eyes where nice and he had an aesthetically pleasing nose and cheekbones. Ethan shook the thoughts from his head and got back up, not thinking much of it. His knees hurt from the way his was sitting. 

“w- w-where ya goin Ethan?!” was a voice trying to keep it straight but not doing very good at it. A soft chuckle left Ethan on its on accord and he turned to the man getting up. 

“Nowhere. Stretching my legs. Why, you want me to stay now?” Ethan kept a strait face but gulped at how close the taller man was to him in the cramped little room. 

“Nah i just. Im not sure. I dont know” Lucas almost spat. He was more intimidating standing up and Ethan thought of sitting back down and processing what was just said when a hand latched on to his. He almost pulled away. Fuck, he hadn't had normal human contact in days. Well technically speaking around 3 years. And the simple act made him feel a whole host of things.

“Lucas im not going anywhere if you dont want me to im just kind of confused at this?” he glanced down at their hands. 

Lucas nodded but didn't release ethans hand. “Me too. Me too. I just...impulse ya know and , fuck man im so fucked right now.” he rambled and Ethan slowly led them back down to the sitting position. 

“Its okay. Just someone who was trying to kill me ten minutes ago is now holding my hand.” Ethan said, adjusting himself so he was next to the kid, readjusting their hands so the were sitting on Lucas’ thigh. 

Lucas let out a soft genuine laugh and Ethan was taken back by how innocent he sounded. He felt Lucas lean onto his shoulder and the heat and feeling was actually welcomed by his body. 

“Dont think anyone's ever been this cool to me or let me do this. Its nice... “ he trailed off. 

“Well im here now, soo...” Ethan said, trying to push the thought of how weird this was out of his head and realizing how tired he was. He leaned back against the man, their heads touching. “Didnt realize how tired i was…” he yawned.

“I dont think she knows where here….Lucas said softly. “I think we can stay here for a while.” 

And they did, he felt Lucas fall asleep a while before he did himself, the soft breath of the man, the slowed breathing, his hand rubbing his own stopped at some point, loosening but staying with him. 

He shortly after fell asleep too. For once feeling safe and not as scared. His mind finally slowed down and he drifted off.


	2. new beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucas is a clingy baby.

Ethan woke up to the sound of screams on the monitor near them. He propped himself up, waking Lucas up too, who wiped his mouth of drool and glancing around, still half asleep. Part of Ethan wanted to pull Lucas's Body back against his own and keep him there forever, part of him, the responsible part, knew he had to help the girls.

He stood up, his knees shaking from lack of food and still being tired. 

“We should, a , probably go an’ help them hu’?” Lucas mumbled.

 

Ethan threw open the trunk to his right, grabbing whatever he could fit in his bag including the arm d class head off the table as quickly as he could before making sure Lucas was following him and bolting out the door. 

He was surprised that Lucas didn't try to stop him, just ran after him. 

Lucas told him where to go as Ethan killed monsters as they went, noticing they were going down surprisingly easy, like they were half dead too. 

Running into the room where Lucas had tied up his wife and Zoe he felt his stomach churn, the scent of blood hitting his nose. the room was practically caked in blood. “Fuck…” Ethan breathed, feeling Lucas come up behind him. The two girls lay there although honestly If you had asked Ethan to identify either of them, he wouldn't have been able to.

“I thought you fuckers couldn't die!” Ethan cursed, turning to Lucas who was wide eyed. The kid shook his head. 

“I don't know what could have.” he trailed off. 

It took Ethan a while to calm down. Hed had to get out of the room, pulling Lucas along with him. He heaved in a corner, cursing, noticing how Lucas finger had ghosted along his spine, almost as if the boy was trying to be reassuring and kind but didn't know how. The slight bit of pressure left almost as soon as it had appeared and Lucas’ hands were back in his pockets, his eyes toward the ground. 

Finally when he felt the ability to move again, he did. His feelings and emotions were a mess of blur that he just wasn't able to detangle yet. Instead he shoved them down with the rest , telling himself yet again to just survive.

It was weird as the two made their way through the halls. Ghostly quiet. Not even a goop monster. The only sound was breathing and the occasional drip of goop. It was like something had swept through and taken all life with it but them. 

 

It did cross Ethan's mind how odd this situation was. Lucas had tried to kill him; had tried to torture him more than once. Played with him like a cat played with a mouse. 

His thoughts were cut off by Lucas stopping. “Ethan.” 

Ethan turned quickly noticing something wasn't right. “You okay man?” he asked slowly. Lucas shook his head. Frustration and fear behind his eyes. 

“Ya should just leave now.” the anger spurred up in him, causing Ethan to take a step back almost into the kitchen fridge. It wasn't just anger though, Ethan could see the terror in his eyes. Lucas Twitched. “Ther ain't no one left for you ta save.” he dug in his pockets, throwing a set of grimy keys at him. “Ittl unlock the front door. Just go. What ya wanted heres gone.” 

Ethan pocketed the keys but shook his head. “I'm not just leaving. Not without saving someone. I didn't come here for fucking nothing, Lucas.” he said. It came out as more of a yell though, and he felt horrible as Lucas receded farther into himself. 

“She's gone Ethan. I can't feeel any of them anymore. Were all connected and...i can't feel anything’.”

“I know she's gone. I came to that understanding a long time ago Lucas. But you're still here. Leave with me?” Ethan didn't know what was coming out of his mouth anymore but he was right. He couldn't just walk away from this hellhole having done nothing but watching people die and losing a hand. This had to be for something.

Lucas was shaking his head, his whole body was shaking. His hands were shaking even in his pockets. “Are you crazy I ain’t even worth saving! You can go backta yer normal life. Tell everyone you couldn't find Nothin’!” 

“Why can't you have that to! You deserve that! And you can't just stay here!” Ethan stepped closer to the boy, his hands were shaking now, his brow knotted in concern. He wasn't sure where the concern was coming from but god was it there. And he was sick of holding down his feelings. He pulled one of Lucas’ hands out of his pockets and pulled him closer, pulling him into a hug. “I'm not leaving you here.” 

Lucas latched onto him, shivering. Ethan felt like they stayed like that for a long time. He noticed after a few seconds that the shivering from Lucas wasn't from the cold. He was crying. Ethan didn't call any attention to it, instead pulling the boy closer to him. They stood where the kitchen table used to be before jack had smashed it. The first place he had seen Lucas. He felt the taller man nustle his chin into his neck and he smiled. He for once felt happy. He honestly didn't know why Lucas had this effect on him, but he did. 

“Come on, let's go home.” He said softly rubbing the hooded man's back softly. Lucas only nodded, pulling away. He wiped his face quickly, but Ethan saw they were more glossy and red then usually. 

“It's all gonna be good. You wanna go pack some stuff?” he asked, gesturing to Lucas’ room feeling weird that he knew where that was. But Lucas shook his head. 

“Nothin’ ta get.” he said simply. 

Ethan nodded, checking his backpack quickly, throwing out guns and knives in case they were pulled over due to the missing people reports. He looked up, swearing softly. Lucas cocked his head. 

“Your dad kinda totaled my car. We're gonna have to walk.” Ethan kept the medicine on him, the coins, a bundle of money hed manage to keep, and his bundle of papers he collected. His bag felt so empty on him. He almost thought about looking for food around the house but shook his head, knowing there wasn't any normal food here.

He looked over at Lucas who shrugged. “Well make it. Made it through this.” Ethan nodded, smiling before heading for the door, unlocking it with the keys and stepping out. He had to stop at the exit. And just breath. Lucas grabbed his hand, looking back at the door before Ethan started walking. 

When they got to the front gate Ethan shouted something remembering the sewer gators van, dragging Lucas with him. “Hell yes, we don't have to walk, thank god.” The keys were magically on the seat stuck them in the ignition thanking god again when it started. Lucas climbed in the passenger side. 

Ethan leaned over side hugging the hooded kid, smiling, actually happy, as he pulled out of the driveway, a smiling and happy looking Lucas beside him. 

“Never left.” He said looking over at Ethan

Ethan glanced back as he made his way down the secluded dirt road. “Never left Your house? Ever?”

Lucas shook his head. “Otha than for school but that really close an’ they made me drop out in 6th grade. So it's been a long time.” Ethan noticed the Grip Lucas had on his seat and reached over placing a hand on his. Lucas took it, grasping it tightly. “Also i'm really sorry bout the hand thing. I don't know why, jus’ feels right.”

Ethan nodded, keeping his eyes on the road. “It's okay. It was weird at first, not gonna lie. But we're starting over no okay. So it's all good. “

Lucas smiled slightly, nodding. 

After a while Lucas passed out , snoring in the seat, his hand still in Ethan's as he drove, finally starting to hit a more populated area. He rubbed his eyes deciding it was a good idea to start looking for a motel.


	3. TLC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I dont know they have sex.
> 
> theres feelings and shit
> 
> I love this boy. Hes a bunch nicer in this but he still has anger outbursts. 
> 
> I hope ya like it! let me know if you want to see anymore of these two or any ideas!!
> 
> also i know the spelling sucks! im sorry im bad at it haha

It wasn't long before they entered a small town. The site of people walking the streets at dusk made him smile. He'd never been a huge people person, only choosing to hang out with the same small group of friends, but seeing people now made him happy and relaxed. They were safe. At he'd made it out with someone. That was even better.

He looked over at the crumpled, snoring mass next to him, their hands still locked and his smile got even bigger.He couldn't save mia or Zoe. they were too far gone anyway. But he could give this boy a life outside the walls of that house.

Honestly he wanted to take him home, but that was a few hours away and Ethan needed sleep now. And food. He thanked whoever was watching over him that he had been able to keep his wallet on him. 

He found a small motel after a while and pulled into the lot, pulling his wallet out of his bag, dislodging his hand from Lucas’. Getting out of the car, his bag thrown over his shoulder, he pulled his sleeves down so no one saw his wrist. walking around to the passenger side he opened up Lucas’ door, shaking the kid awake. 

“Hey wake up for a minute Luke, so I don't have to carry you in.” Lucas opened his eyes slowly, looking confused for a minute fore smiling at the man hovering above him. 

“I don't think anyone's called me luke since i was like 10.” Lucas mumbled, taking Ethan's hand to get out of the car, his legs feeling while then he expected. 

“I think its cute and i'm all about nicknames.” Ethan yawned. “Now come one, walk so they don't think you're drunk or something.” He laughed, closing the door behind the hooded man and leading him toward the motel doors. He didn't see Lucas’ face go red at the word cute.

Ethan did the talking to the lady behind the desk; Lucas would have but he always got anxious around people. Especially new people. It wasn't a feeling he could explain but he was glad that Ethan asked for a room while he stood behind him. 

“They only have a one bedroom left. That okay?” Ethan turned and asked him. There was genuine concern in his eyes again. Not something Lucas was used to at all. He blurted out that it was fine, trying not to panic.

Ethan thanked the lady at the desk, taking back his bank card and the key, making their way toward the room.

Ethan had to admit it wasn't a palace of a room and he did long to be back at his own house but fuck if it wasn't a perfect place in comparison to where he'd spent his last nights. He breathed out a sigh, relief finally hitting him. Finally realizing that he was safe. He ran his hands through his hair and stretched. 

He looked around the small room, spotting a fridge he opened it and audibly praised god for there being water a snacks.

“Prob have to pay for these but I don't even care.” He mumbled throwing the hooded man no sitting on the bed a bottle of water and a pack of cheese and crackers. “Ill order us something better in the morning but there are snacks in the cupboard too if you get hungry.” Ethan said to which Lucas nodded, already eating the normal food. Ethan wondered how long it had been since the kid eat normally. 

He shook his head trying to focus on other things. He couldn't be this way. The “over protective mom” as mia used to call it. They weren't even in a relationship. He caught Lucas’ eyes on him. 

“You okay?” Ethan asked. He wanted to slap himself. 

Lucas nodded, finishing the pack of food and throwing the contents in the trash can by the bed. He had to admit to himself he loved how Ethan was so worried about him. His parents were great parents before the virus, but they weren't...he searched for a word. They just didn't care what he did much. 

“Sorry i’m worrying over you so much…” Ethan mumbled, sitting on the bed across from Lucas. “Mia hated it.”

“nah . kinda nice.” Lucas replied as he watched Ethan preoccupied himself by going through his bag.

“Oh thank god..” he pulled his phone from inside. He leaned back on the bed, plunging the phone into the conveniently placed outlet. He smiled as Lucas laid down beside him, watching the phone boot up. 

“I'm just gonna text my friend i'm not dead.” Ethan said, scooting closer to Lucas

Lucas chuckled and again tried not to blush but he felt his face getting warm anyway as the older man snuggled into his shoulder causing him to put his arm around his shoulder so Ethan could effectively use him as a pillow. Attempting to make his heartbeat slow down was burning his chest. 

He watched after a few minutes as Ethan pulled up a contact on his now charging phone ‘not dead. Was in an area with no reception sorry. Phones charging now and i'm prob get some sleep but miss you see you soon!’

“Easier than explaining whatever happened.” he said 

“Yer gonna have to ‘slain me though. That's not gonna be easy.” Lucas mumbled. Ethan looked up at him, his face much too close to Lucas’ own. 

“Won't be hard.” He said sleepily. “Just tell em I met someone. Their all an understanding bunch. I think you'll like them.”

“They probably won't like me. What's ta like.” Lucas said, scrunching his nose. 

“Don't talk like that. Theirs ton to like.”

“Yeah like what. I'm a horrible excuse for a friend. For a human. Definitely not a boyfriend.” he went red as soon as the words left his dumb mouth. Ethan's eyes said something that Lucas couldn't read. He wasn't good at reading people anyway.

“You're intelligent. You have a great sense of humor. Hell you even made me laugh while you were trying to kill me. And honestly you're already a great friend and I think you'd make an amazing boyfriend.” Ethan said. His face was straight. Lucas’ eyes were darting back and forth, wide. He didn't know what to do with this information. Was Ethan hitting on him or just saying he'd make a good boy friend one day to someone else. Ethan's face was way too close to his and memories of his first time seeing the man flooded his head. 

His thoughts were cut off as a hand touched his cheek and Ethan rearranged himself to be at a more direct angle with his own face. He was so warm, Lucas couldn't ,move couldn't think. Ethan was moving closer and he was panicking. What if he fucked this up he fucked up everything.

And Ethan's lips where on his and he'd read before that when that happened there where supposed to be sparks but this was better. Ethan was warm, and loving, and like no feeling he had ever felt before. He kissed Ethan back naturally, worried he was doing this wrong but having to. He needed to be closer, needed more of this feeling. 

Ethan pulled the hooded boy closer, pushing his hood down as he deepened their kiss, noticing that Lucas seemed to have no idea of what he was doing, his eyes scrunched close in concentration.

“Don't talk bad about yourself like that.” Ethan breathed, pulling away from the now red man. 

Lucas’ replied with just a quick nod, his eyes wide and in shock. Lucas’ hips buck up out of his control, finding friction on Ethan's leg, his lips parting to let out a soft moan. His eyes go wide at himself, snapping his lips close, a layer of red adding to the already horribly embarrassed looking boy.

“It's Okay,” Ethan breaths, returning the friction. “Just do what you feel is right.” 

Shakily, still nervous, Lucas leans up, locking his lips with Ethan's again, hungry as his hips buck up again into ethan's leg. 

Ethan's hands wander bringing beautiful sounds out of Lucas’ until he finds his pants. They're both already hard as he takes him out of his pants. Finally getting him in his hand and applying slight pressure Lucas’ moans -and fuck if it isn't Ethan's favorite noise by now. He swears into Lucas mouth, Lucas bucking into his hand.

Lucas hands found Ethan, touching him through his pants, still nervous. 

Ethan heard mumbles as Lucas pulled his head away, looking down. He slowed but didn't stop his movements as he pulled back to look at the boy beneath him.

“What’d ya say?” he asked his breathing labored

“I said I kinda liked ya when i first saw ya.” He still wasn't looking at Ethan. “I don't know why I did all that to ya. It's just what I did with all them that seemed smart so.” he trailed off.

“I forgive ya Luke.” Ethan murmured, placing a quick kiss to Lucas’ sweaty cheek before moving down, pulling Lucas’ khakis off as he went. “You want to keep going?” Ethan asked, taking Lucas’ dick in his hand. He pulled the boy closer to the beds edge. 

Lucas just nodded again. It didn't have to be said that this was Lucas’ first time; anyone could tell that. He looked so nervous as Ethan dropped to his knees on the floor, Lucas in front of him. It was an amazing sight. A day ago he would not have felt that way but now. Lucas was looking down at him with half lidded eyes, the red still very present on his face. He kissed Lucas’ thigh before leaning his head down and taking some of the boy into his mouth. Lucas though his head back arching into Ethan's mouth. He hummed around the boy, licking at him slowly. Lucas was a mess beneath him as he continued his motions. A moaning, arching, sweaty mess. 

He hummed again,pulling Lucas from his mouth before reaching over to the bedside drawer and grabbing a small bottle of lube. Lucas looked at him seemingly confused but also still dazy from pleasures. He kissed Lucas’ leg again before moving back into his position. Coating his finger he took Lucas back into his mouth before finding his entrance with his finger; slowly and carefully pushing into him. 

Ethan looked back up; completely taken back by the view in front of him. He had to admit, Lucas wasn't really his type. But there was just something so intriguing about Lucas. It had started out as just seeing his younger self in him; bullied, not appreciated, his family not seeing his own mental problems, not having many if any friends. Becoming cold and withdrawn. He had started caring. Because he remembered the first person understanding him. And that had ended with Ethan feeling a pang in his heart that grew and he'd seen that Lucas had potential to grow. And that turned into what was happening now. 

Lucas bucked into his mouth again, almost making Ethan gag. He pushed his fingers deeper curving the up and causing the boy to moan loudly, his hands now gripping the sheets. “Fuck you're tight-” Ethan murmured, scissoring his fingers. 

It sounded like Lucas was trying to say things but he was such a mess of writing and arching that all that came out of his mouth was a jumble of sounds, one of his hands moving to push Ethan back finally getting out a soft “Ethan i'm gonna cum. Don't want to yet.” Ethan smiled. Pulling his fingers out and leaning up to kiss Lucas’ stomach before grabbing the bottle again, taking his time to coat himself;giving Lucas a short time to come down. 

He got up, moving the way to light boy so that he had a better angle before leaning down, pacing a kiss against the man's lips softly and slowly pushing himself into a now nicely stretched hole. 

Lucas moaned his name like a cult chanting prayer. He leaned down and deepened his kiss on the boy feeling Lucas throb and adjust around him. Lucas hands grasped around him his noises constant and getting louder by the second; overcome by a completely new feeling as Ethan slowly started to pump into him. He knew neither of them were going to last long as he reached down pumping Lucas in time with his thrusts, still placing messy kisses anywhere he could reach. 

Lucas came first, screaming his name, buckling himself back against his length and tightening like a vice around Ethan. 

Ethan moaned Lucas name, his hand slick with cum as he came deep inside Lucas. Legs tight around his waist, fingers digging into his back. Both their breaths were labored as Ethan moved the underweight boy so he could lay beside him. 

“You're warm.” Ethan murmured, pulling the still hooded but disheveled boy closer to him.

“You're sweaty.” Lucas said with a half grimace half smile, still nuzzling into Ethan. 

“You're amazing.” Ethan said. He wanted to say he loved the boy but he had been yelled at before about falling to hard to fast. He looked over at the boy who's tired eyes looked back at him. 

“Same?” he tried. Ethan giggled, rubbing a hand lazily along Lucas’ back. 

“You're adorable. You need anything before i pass out?”

Lucas shook his head. “Just you to stay here.” He said, his eyes closing and whispering a thank you. 

Ethan kissed the boy's forehead, thanking whatever was watching over them that the room was nice and cold so he didn't have to move to take off the rest of his clothes. He just snuggled into the dozing off boy, closing his own eyes.

He smelled like sweat, dirt, and blood but he was sure he smelled bad as well. 

He was excited and nervous to see where this went, where they went. He knew this would be a hard uphill battle; for them to both to get better. But he was ready to support and be there in any way that Lucas needed him to be. He breathed in the new smell of home and dozed off as well.


End file.
